Adamo
Adamo (in ebraico: אָדָם in in arabo: آدم, ʾĀdam; 3970 a.C. ca – ...) è il nome, secondo l'ebraismo, il cristianesimo e l'islam, del primo uomo e significa "umanità", "uomo", "uomo terreno", "terroso", o "della terra rossa". È santo della Chiesa cattolica ed è ricordato il 24 dicembre. Vita Secondo la Genesi, con la sua donna Eva, Adamo ha dato origine all'umanità; in particolare sono nati da loro Caino, Abele e Set. Adamo visse fino all'età di novecentotrenta anni e generò ancora altri figli e figlie (Genesi, 5). Nella Bibbia La creazione dei primi uomini viene narrata nel libro della Genesi in due brani: il primo in Gen,1,26-28 ed il secondo in Gen,2,7-22. Secondo i teologi liberali e modernisti, si tratta di due racconti contraddittori, mentre secondo i teologi conservatori, tradizionalisti e fondamentalisti, si tratta dello stesso evento narrato in due modi diversi. Nella prima versione la creazione dei primi uomini si inserisce nello schema dei sette giorni ed è visto come l'apice del lavoro di Dio: :« E Dio disse: Facciamo l'uomo a nostra immagine, secondo la nostra somiglianza: domini sui pesci del mare e sugli uccelli del cielo, sul bestiame, su tutti gli animali selvatici e su tutti i rettili che strisciano sulla terra. E Dio creò l'uomo a sua immagine; a immagine di Dio lo creò; maschio e femmina li creò. Dio li benedisse e disse loro: Siate fecondi e moltiplicatevi, riempite la terra e soggiogatela, dominate sui pesci del mare e sugli uccelli del cielo e su ogni essere vivente che striscia sulla terra. » Genesi,1,26-28 Nella seconda versione Adamo viene plasmato con la polvere della terra: :« Allora il Signore Dio plasmò l'uomo con polvere del suolo e soffiò nelle sue narici un alito di vita e l'uomo divenne un essere vivente. » Genesi,2,7 La parola ebraica adam, "uomo", presenta infatti la stessa radice della parola ebraica adamà, "terra". E dalla sua costola venne generata la prima donna, Eva: :« Allora il Signore Dio fece scendere un torpore sull'uomo, che si addormentò; gli tolse una delle costole e richiuse la carne al suo posto. Il Signore Dio formò con la costola, che aveva tolta all'uomo, una donna e la condusse all'uomo. » Genesi,2,21-22 Nuovo Testamento Anche nel Nuovo Testamento vengono richiamate le figure di Adamo ed Eva. Ad esempio si cita il Vangelo secondo Matteo Mt,19,4-5 oppure la prima lettera ai Corinzi 1Cor,15,45-47. La creazione di Eva dalla costola di Adamo Interpretazione teologica Nella Summa Theologiae (Prima Pars, Quaestio 92, Articulus 3) San Tommaso d'Aquino spiega che la donna fu convenientemente creata dalla costola di Adamo. La creazione dal fianco simboleggia infatti un'unione sociale nella quale la donna non ha autorità sull'uomo, perciò non fu creata dalla sua testa. Al tempo stesso la donna non deve essere servilmente soggetta all'uomo, in quanto ella non fu creata dai suoi piedi. Nella stessa sezione Tommaso d'Aquino introduce anche l'interpretazione cristologica dell'episodio. Adamo addormentato, dal quale Dio estrae la costola per creare Eva, simboleggia Gesù morto in croce, dal cui costato, trafitto dalla lancia di un soldato romano, escono sangue e acqua, che simboleggiano i due sacramenti dell'Eucaristia e del Battesimo sui quali fu istituita la Chiesa. False credenze legate al racconto biblico Secondo una credenza popolare abbastanza diffusa, gli uomini avrebbero una costola in meno rispetto alle donne, eredità dell'asportazione subita da Adamo. In realtà sia uomini che donne hanno lo stesso numero di costole. È però importante notare che in molti testi di ampia diffusione, soprattutto relativi alla storia della scienza, viene raccontato che in passato questa credenza fosse una vera e propria tesi scientifica accettata e consolidata, derivante dal racconto biblico ed imposta di fatto come dogma dalle autorità religiose. A questo proposito, a volte viene anche raccontato che Andrea Vesalio, padre della moderna anatomia, sia stato condannato a morte dall'Inquisizione per aver spiegato nelle sue opereAndrea Vesalio, De Humani Corporis Fabrica, Libro I, capitolo 19 che uomini e donne hanno esattamente lo stesso numero di costole. In realtà questo è un falso storico, in quanto Vesalio non venne mai condannato da nessuno né per questo né per altri motivi, né ebbe mai scontri con la Chiesa, né le sue opere vennero mai considerate ereticheAttualmente i riferimenti più completi e precisi sulla vita di Vesalio sono: C.D. O'Malley, Andreas Vesalius of Brussels, University of California Press 1964 e W. Cushing, A Bio-Bibliography of Andreas Vesalius, Archon Books, 1962. Del fatto che, anche in passato, la presunta costola mancante fosse solo una credenza popolare e non un dogma né una tesi scientifica, si possono portare molte prove. Uno dei principali teologi ed apologeti cristiani, Origene (185-254), nella sua opera Contra Celsum, spiega che il racconto della creazione di Eva non deve essere preso alla lettera, bensì deve essere interpretato per trovare le verità filosofiche contenute in esso. Lo scolastico Guglielmo di Conches (circa 1080, 1154) suggerisce che Eva fosse stata modellata dall'argilla che era sotto ad Adamo e non letteralmente creata da una sua costolaMarjorie O'Rourke Boyle, Senses of Touch: Human Dignity and Deformity from Michelangelo to Calvin, BRILL 1998, ISBN 9004111751. Il Cardinale Tommaso De Vio (1469, 1534), uno dei più importanti teologi cattolici nel periodo della nascente Riforma protestante, spiegava che il racconto della creazione di Eva deve essere interpretato come una parabola, in quanto qualunque interpretazione letterale sarebbe assurdaT.A.Hart, S.R. Guthrie, Faithful Performances: Enacting Christian Tradition, Ashgate Publishing 2007, ISBN 0754655253. Non vi è quindi traccia di alcun dogma sulla costola mancante. Sul fatto che essa non sia mai stata presa in considerazione come ipotesi scientifica si può citare ad esempio la Pseudodoxia epidemica, pubblicata nel 1646, celebre opera enciclopedica di Thomas Browne sugli errori comuni della sua epoca, in cui c'è un articolo espressamente dedicato alla credenza della costola mancante negli uomini: il fatto viene appunto spiegato essere solo un'errata credenza popolare. Lo stesso Vesalio, nel suo De Humani Corporis Fabrica, quando si tratta di confutarli, cita espressamente Aristotele, Galeno ed altri studiosi ed anatomisti (anche suoi contemporanei). Ma nel caso della costola di Adamo, egli fa riferimento solo a ciò che crede il volgo ("Quod autem viros costa quapiam in altero latere destituitos, ac viros unius costae numero a muliere superari, vulgus opinatur, ridiculum plane est."). Questa credenza viene quindi definita da Vesalio "semplicemente ridicola" (ridiculum plane est): se essa fosse stata un dogma religioso, egli non si sarebbe mai permesso di utilizzare un'espressione del genere. È molto probabile che la storia relativa a Vesalio e la costola di Adamo sia stata inventata da Andrew Dickson White nel suo libro del 1896 History of the Warfare of Science with Theology in Christendom (Storia del Conflitto tra Scienza e Teologia nella Cristianità), libro assai famoso e pesantemente criticato ormai da tutti i moderni storici per aver diffuso moltissimi falsi miti sulla storia dei rapporti fra scienza e fede, miti che sono all'origine della cosiddetta Tesi del Conflitto tra fede e ragione.La moderna critica storica è ormai unanime nel condannare il libro di White come antistorico, tuttavia le sue tesi sono ancora molto diffuse al di fuori dell'ambito specialistico. La bibliografia sull'argomento è ormai vasta, citeremo solo alcuni dei titoli più importanti. James Joseph Walsh, The Popes and Science: the History of the Papal Relations to Science During the Middle Ages and Down to Our Own Time, Fordam University Press, New York 1908 -- David C. Lindberg, Ronald L. Numbers, God & Nature: Historical Essays on the Encounter Between Christianity and Science, University of California Press (April 29, 1986) -- Stephen J. Gould, "The late birth of a flat earth" nel libro Dinosaur in a Haystack: Reflections in Natural History, Three Rivers Press (1996) -- Colin A. Russell, "The Conflict of Science and Religion" nell'Encyclopedia of the History of Science and Religion, New York 2000, pag.15 -- Gary Ferngren (editore), Science & Religion: A Historical Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8018-7038-0 Sull'aneddoto della condanna di Vesalio infatti sembra non esistere alcuna fonte precedente al 1896 e per quanto riguarda il presunto "dogma" della costola mancante nei maschi si può citare il fatto che, ancora nel 1840, un testo statunitense di anatomiaJerome Van Crowninshield Smith, The Class Book of Anatomy, Boston: Robert S.Davis, Philadelphia: Hogan and Thompson, 1840 parli solo di credenza popolare ("vulgar notion"); ancora nel 1846 un testo di storia della letteratura europeaHenry Hallam, Introduction to the Literature of Europe in the Fifteenth, Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries, terza edizione, Volume III, Londra: John Murray, Albemaele Street 1847, descrivendo la Pseudodoxia Epidemica, faccia proprio riferimento alla credenza della costola mancante, definendola una questione superficiale ed insignificante anche per i tempi di Browne; e, ancora nel 1856, nella sua opera Popular errors explained and illustrated, John Timbs riporti pari pari la stessa spiegazione soprammenzionata di Thomas Browne. Ma a partire dalla pubblicazione del libro di White nel 1896 fino ad oggi, il racconto della condanna di Vesalio e del presunto dogma della costola mancante si diffonde in molti libri di storia della medicina, storia della scienza e storia dei rapporti tra scienza e fede. Inoltre il libro di White, nonostante un enorme impianto bibliografico, non riporta la fonte specifica di queste informazioni. Nell'Ebraismo * Bereshit Rabbah, la raccolta dei Midrashim del primo libro della Bibbia Genesi, riporta che in principio Adamo era ornato con una sorta di coda che poi perse. Prima del peccato originale Adamo ed Eva presentavano sulla superficie del corpo una sostanza celeste madreperlacea e metaforicamente simile alla materia dell'unghia; in merito a ciò si parla anche dell'Avir. Sempre lo stesso testo riporta l'età di Adamo ed Eva al momento della loro creazione: 20 anni; come Noè, Mosè, Giacobbe e Giuseppe Adamo venne creato perfetto (cfr Brit milah). * Inizialmente Adamo ed Eva costituivano un essere unico (Talmud Ketubot 18, Rashi), l'Adam, infatti secondo alcune opinioni erano schiena contro schiena mentre per altri Eva si trovava sul lato di Adamo; poi Dio, dopo averli così creati, li separò come primo uomo e prima donna. Precedentemente quindi essi non potevano congiungersi sessualmente. * La statura elevata di Adamo dalla Terra arrivava sino al cielo ed egli poteva scorgere da una parte all'altra del Mondo grazie alla luce celeste creata da Dio. * Nello Zohar è riportato che Adamo venne creato con la polvere del luogo del Tempio di Gerusalemme e con quelle di tutti i luoghi della Terra: poi Dio mischiò i quattro venti con i quattro elementi e diede vita ad un'opera meravigliosa, appunto Adam; Adamo possiede anche un elemento spirituale celeste, l'anima ricavata appunto dal Tempio Celeste di Gerusalemme del Mondo Superiore: così, anche nella sua formazione, l'uomo possiede elementi del Mondo dell'Alto e del Mondo del Basso. Specificamente Dio utilizzò la terra da tutte le parti del mondo per braccia e gambe, della Babilonia per il tronco e della Terra di Israele per la testa: impastò quindi la terra presa dal monte Moryah con acqua attinta da tutti gli oceani del mondo, dalla cui argilla diede forma all'uomo. (Talmud Sanhedrin 38, Rashi; Targum Yonatan 2, 5) * Secondo un racconto del Talmud Dio fece addormentare Adamo per creare Eva al fine di evitare che essa venisse vista durante la sua formazione, con vene e sangue, infatti egli l'avrebbe disprezzata ma secondo un'opinione egli inizialmente la vide durante la sua formazione, poi si addormentò e, svegliatosi, la vide completata e l'amò. (Talmud Sanhedrin 39 e Midrash Bereshit Rabbah 57, 11) * Sempre l'esegesi ebraica dice che Adamo poté vedere in visione divina tutti gli Zaddiqim della storia, i giusti; in questa visione Adamo poté vedere tutte le anime delle generazioni successive, i saggi ed i re del popolo ebraico. (Midrash Tankhuma Bereshit 32) * Secondo i testi della religione ebraica, come nello Zohar, dopo la morte, l'anima di ciascuno incontra Adamo; ad essa, che sembra rimproverare Adamo del suo primo peccato che causò la morte nel mondo, viene domandato dal primo uomo stesso se ha peccati rispetto a quello solo che egli trasgredì, come è scritto: non c'è morte senza peccato. * Così Rashi, come anche l'Arizal, ricorda che, oltre a Caino, Abele e Set, Adamo ed Eva ebbero altri figli maschi e femmine non menzionati nel Tanakh. * Nei 130 anni lontano da Eva Adamo produsse demoni sprecando seme. * Secondo la Qabbalah Adamo racchiudeva le anime di tutti gli uomini: più propriamente a ciò si allude parlando dell'Adam haRishon. Per il peccato poi commesso da Adamo le anime degli Zaddiqim ascesero in Alto staccandosi da lui. * Le nove maledizioni e la morte contro Adamo (Pirke Derabbi Eliezer 14): :* forza diminuita; :* altezza ridotta; :* impurità per zag; :* impurità per baal kerì; :* impurità per i rapporti coniugali; :* "quando seminerai il frumento raccoglierai delle spine"; :* "mangerai erba come gli animali"; :* "la necessità di procurarti il sostentamento ti procuerà dispiacere"; :* dovere di lavorare per questo, col sudore della propria fronte... faticare per "guadagnarsi da vivere"; :- "infine dovrai morire" * Dio interpretò un giorno per la morte di Adamo ed Eva per il peccato come 1000 anni infatti "...mille anni (per Dio) sono come il giorno di ieri..." (cfr Re David). * Dio si occupò della sepoltura del corpo di Adamo alla sua morte; pur se trasgressore con il peccato originale, Adamo era stato un uomo pio e santo (Talmud Eruvin 18), soprattutto prima di quello. Adam Qadmon, l'uomo originario La locuzione Adam Qadmon (אדם קדמון, espressione ebraica) è della sapienza mistica ebraica; assonanza con il nome che ha origini antiche risalenti agli antichi egizi (Qad-Amon). Nell'accezione originale ebraica significa "uomo delle origini" o "antico" infatti "ha qadmoni" significa "delle origini" ma anche "primordiale", invece "ha rishon" significa "primo" o "del principio". Il termine "Adam Qadmon" indica un "uomo superno" inteso non come "uomo" in senso fisico ma come modello ancestrale, celeste, metafisico da cui avrà poi origine l'umanità della dimensione terrena. Nella mistica ebraica la figura dell'Adam Qadmon è associata ai passaggi prima della Creazione, al suo svolgersi ed al significato dell'origine di essa racchiusa negli elementi del suo sviluppo. Secondo l'esegesi ebraica l'uomo, in quanto ultima creatura creata, è la più perfetta e completa del Creato e, come tale, racchiude ontologicamente tutti gli elementi spirituali e materiali di quelle precedenti; per la propria completezza è la creatura più fedele alla totalità della sapienza divina. Secondo questa teoria l'uomo è l'essenza della totalità, espressione del Mondo Superiore e del Mondo Inferiore, ed è così possibile conoscere ogni aspetto della realtà prestando attenzione anche unicamente alla creatura uomo; l'Adam Qadmon è quindi l'archetipo della totalità creativa precedente al completamento della Creazione nonché suggello della stessa, anche per il suo ordine e per le opere di Dio per mantenerne l'esistenza e le cause e gli effetti (138 Aperture di Saggezza, Chaim Luzzatto); per la prima affermazione vi se ne associa la primordialità: affine ed attinente a questo principio è quello delle Sephirot. In particolare, l'Adam Qadmon è il primo tra i partzufim (personificazioni o ipostasi del divino) a manifestarsi nel vuoto del chalal (risultato della contrazione - tzimtzum - dell'"infinita luce di Dio" - Or Ein Sof). Importante l'accostamento tra l'uomo superno ed il Kohen Gadol: negli insegnamenti della Qabbalah entrambi le figure connotano infatti una natura spirituale speculare, una è corrispettiva all'altra. L'Adam kadmon cabalistico corrisponde energeticamente all'Albero della Vita (In ebraico Etz Chayim) ovvero rappresenta la manifestazione divina sul piano dimensionale umano (Assiah). Le 10 Sephirot, di cui consta l'Albero della Vita, corrispondono a parti del suo corpo. La prima Sephirah, che cinge la testa dell'Adam Qadmon, in ebraico si chiama Kether, che in italiano significa "corona", e corrisponde cabalisticamente all'arcangelo Metatron. Cristianesimo Si può scorgere un certo parallelismo fra il mito persiano dell'Adam Qadmon e quanto descritto nei Vangeli sinottici laddove il Messia, tornato sulla Terra, sconfigge per sempre l'Anticristo e le forze del Male. Cultura persiana In quella persiana viene indicato come spirito del bene assoluto che fattosi uomo alla fine dei tempi, sconfigge definitivamente l'Adam Belial, incarnazione del male assoluto. Nell'Islam L'Islam riserva ad Adamo una posizione del tutto privilegiata, essendo considerato il primo profeta dell'Islam e il primo musulmano, cioè il primo uomo sottomesso alla volontà di Dio. Nel Corano, è con queste parole che Dio annuncia agli angeli la creazione dell'uomo: :Il giorno che {Allah} decise di crearlo {l’essere umano}, comunicò questa Sua decisione agli angeli. Essi dissero: “Vuoi forse creare chi porterà la corruzione e spargerà il sangue sulla terra?”. {Allah} disse: “In verità, Io so ciò che voi non sapete” (Sura al-Baqara/ La Giovenca, 2:30). Per dimostrare agli angeli che nell'uomo c'è molto più di quanto loro credano, Dio insegna ad Adamo i nomi di tutte le cose, mostrando così loro le sue grandi capacità intellettive: :Insegnò ad Adamo tutti i nomi {tutte le realtà}. Quindi chiese agli angeli: “Ditemi ora i loro nomi”. Dissero: “Non v’è sapere in noi all’infuori di ciò che Tu Stesso ci hai insegnato {non possiamo imparare ciò che tu stesso non ci hai insegnato}”. Egli disse ad Adamo: “O Adamo, informali dei nomi di queste {cose}”; quando {Adamo} li mise al corrente dei nomi di quelle {cose}, Allah disse agli angeli: “Non vi avevo forse detto che Io conosco l’arcano dei cieli e della terra {conosco ciò che sicuramente non conoscete}, ciò che voi manifestate e ciò che tenevate nascosto?” (Sura al-Baqara, La Giovenca 2:31-33). Secondo un commentario di Muhammad ibn Jarir al-Tabari, Adamo è stato plasmato con la terra (fango di argilla) fatta raccogliere da Dio dagli angeli nel luogo della attuale Mecca, precisamente dove c'è la Ka'ba. Allah mandò per primo l'angelo Gabriele (Jibrīl) ma la terra parlò e giurò in nome di Allah che non le si sarebbe presa della materia, poi andò l'angelo Michele (Mikail), ma non ne prese perché nuovamente la terra giurò nel nome di Allah. Infine l'angelo della Morte (ʿAzrāʾīl) andò e, fedele al comando di Allah, non rispettò il giuramento della terra, prese 40 cubiti di essa e li condusse a Dio per plasmare Adamo. Quindi, una volta plasmato, Adamo restò sulla terra per lungo tempo, come una statua di terracotta, con il suo corpo che risuonava al tocco di Iblis (il diavolo), finché Dio gli mandò il suo soffio dandogli vita. Nel Corano, il processo di creazione dell'uomo e la sua natura duale, cioè materiale e spirituale, è così descritta: :“È colui che ha perfezionato ogni cosa creata e dall’argilla ha dato inizio alla creazione dell’uomo, quindi ha tratto la sua discendenza da una goccia d’acqua insignificante, quindi gli ha dato forma e ha insufflato in lui del Suo spirito.” (Sura as-Sajdah, 32:7-9). Altre tradizioni Nei Veda Nel Dizionario Filosofico, alla voce "Adamo", Voltaire cita il fatto che negli scritti vedici sia riportata la storia di un uomo chiamato Adimo e di sua moglie Procriti. Questo racconto, spiega Voltaire, sembra essere più antico di quello biblico, ma non si può assumere che la storia di Adamo sia tratta da quella di Adimo, in quanto le due vicende sono completamente diverse. La stessa tradizione brahminica rifiuta ogni possibile contaminazione tra i due testi. Note Bibliografia e teatro * Adam ou l'innocence en personne, Jean-Marc Rouvière, Ed. L'Harmattan, Parigi 2009, Voir http://actu-philosophia.com/spip.php?article151 ; Cfr. recensione. *''Diario di Adamo'', Mark Twain *''EVA & ADAM'', opera teatrale prodotta dalla Markus Zohner Theater Compagnie di Lugano. *''Il Midrash racconta. Libro di Bereshit. Parte I'', Milano, Mamash, 2011 ISBN 978-88-86674-52-2 Voci correlate * Caino e Abele * Abele (Bibbia) * Albero della conoscenza del bene e del male * Anima * Caino (Bibbia) * Eva (Bibbia) * Pardes * Peccato originale * Re David * Reincarnazione * Serpente (immaginario) * Set (Bibbia) * Shekhinah e Tiqqun * Tavola delle Nazioni * Teshuvah Categoria:Biografie